Better When Wet
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Water guns might not have been the best gift for a birthday present. Written for sweber22


The day so far had been pretty uneventful at the Hotchner household. The entire team was at the house for Jack's tenth birthday party and they all quickly resided to the backyard after young Jack had finished opening all of his presents.

"Mommy!"

Emily turned in her seat to see her five year old daughter by her side. "Hi sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

Megan's small blue eyes looked up to her mother. "I wanna swim!"

Emily smiled down to the small brunette before staning from her chair and picking her daughter up from the ground. "You wanna swim, huh?" She blew a raspberry onto Megan's tiny tummy, and grinned when her daughter gave a giggle. "Well than I guess I otta go and get your floaties out from the garage."

"No!"

The brunette raised her eyebrows at the squirming child in her arms. "No?"

Megan shook her head, grabbing onto her mother's neck. "I don't need no swimmies."

Derek walked up behind the pair, smiling at the small child. "Yeah Em, she doesn't need any swimmies. 'Cause little princess is growin' up, isn't she?"

"Yeah!"

Emily looked down to her smiling child in her arms. "Well if you don't want the floaties, than me or daddy are gonna have to swim with you, alright?"

Megan gave a pout before nodding her head.

Emily smiled. "And maybe you could swim with the birthday boy."

Just as tiny blue eyes lit up, Derek set his hands over Emily's ears. "Three, two, on-"

"JACK!"

Emily's eyes widened before setting her daughter down onto the floor, giving a smile to Derek as Megan ran away. "Thank you."

Derek gave a grin, patting his friend on the back. "No problem, Em."

The brunette turned around and smiled when she saw her husband coming her way. Her eyes sparkled slightly when he set a peck to her lips before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey honey."

Hotch smiled down to his wife at his side. "I just thought I should come and warn you."

Emily's forehead scrunched. "Warn me? About what?"

"You know those water guns Dave and JJ got Jack for his birthday? He wanted to try them out, and you know he doesn't have the best aim."

The brunette let out a laugh. "'Doesn't have the best aim? Please, Spencer has a better aim then our son."

The couple turned to see a meek Spencer Reid standing by the edge of the pool, his eyes glued on the two of them. Emily gave a soft smile before waving over to him. "Sorry Spence."

Spencer gave a nod. "Thanks... I think."

Emily's eyes widened when she felt something cold splash on her back, and she quickly turned around to see her son with a water gun pointed her way. "Jackson Richard Hotchner!"

The ten year old simply shrugged his shoulders before pulling the trigger, effectively spraying his mother's skin once again.

"Hey!" Emily frowned when she felt the water dripping from her bare stomach and sliding down her shorts before she looked back over to her son. "Alright, that's it."

Hotch gave a grin. "Run Jack, run!"

Emily ran as fast as she could after the tiny ten year old with her flip flops on and a playful glare attached to her features. "Don't encourage him, Aaron!"

Megan made her way up to her father, tugging on the bottom of his pant leg as she watched her mother run around the backyard. "Daddy? What's mommy doing?"

Hotch lifted his daughter up and settled her onto his hip. "Mommy's goin' a little crazy right now."

Emily finally tackled her son to the ground, getting the water gun out of her hand before she began to tickle his stomach. "You think you can just spray me and get away with it, huh?"

Jack laughed as he squirmed underneath his mother, looking up to her smiling face above him. "Mommy stop it!"

"Promise me not to spray the gun anymore."

"Never!"

Emily smiled before laying kisses all over the blonde's face. "Then I can't stop the tickles!"

Jack let out more giggles as his mother's fingers trailed along his tummy. "I'm sorry, mommy! I promise!"

The brunette laughed at the young boy beneath her and laid a kiss to his forehead. "Aw, thank you baby."

Jack smiled as he climbed into his mother's lap, his eyes then widening as a small stream of water hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

Emily held her son to her chest as she stood from the ground, glaring at her husband who held a water gun in his hand as he stood across the pool. "Aaron, what do you think you're doing? You just sprayed our son."

Hotch shook his head. "I was aiming for you."

Her eyes darkened as she glared towards the older man, setting Jack down onto the floor. Her fingers itched to pick up the gun by her side, but she shook her head when Spencer looked her way. "Think I should do it, Spence?"

The younger man quickly shook his head. "No."

Emily gave a laugh when she felt Jack set the gun in her hand. "It's on Hotchner."

Hotch watched as his wife held up the green water gun, chuckling when she had to look down to see where to put her finger. "Already forget how to handle a gun, babe?"

"Never, Hotchner."

"You know you're a Hotchner too, right?" The older man's eyes shut tight as a spray of water hit him in the center of his forehead, little driplettes rolling quickly down his face and neck. "Really?"

Emily gave a laugh as she made her way around the pool, inching closer and closer to her husband with every step. "You're the one that started it, Aaron. What? Can't take what ya' dish out?"

Derek smacked the young doctor on his back, grinning as he watched his co-worker inch her way around the pool. "Man, Princess has got great aim."

"You think they're actually gonna fight?"

The darker man shook his head, dismissing the media liason's question. "Not at Jack's party, no. They're just having fun."

Emily was finally only five feet from her husband, smiling when he turned his glare her way. "You ok there, baby?"

Hotch gave a growl, smirking when his water gun effectively hit Emily at the swell of her left breast. "Oh I'm just dandy. How about you, Em?"

The brunette grit her teeth, pressing the trigger at just the same time as her husband.

Jack and Megan stood side by side between their Uncle Dave and their Aunt JJ, watching in disbelief as their parents soaked each other with the water guns Jack had gotten for his birthday. Megan looked up to the boy beside her, poking his side with her tiny finger. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Little blue eyes looked back over to her drenched mother. "Are mommy and daddy crazy?"

Jack gave the widest of smiles. "Yeah."


End file.
